Brutallus
Brutallus to pan otchłani i drugi boss rajdu Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni. Został on opisany przez Jeffa Kaplana jako "wielki pan otchłani, który stracił skrzydła". Ma on również naręczne ostrza podobne do tych, których używa Kargath Bladefist. Jest on trudnym, zorientowanym na walkę wręcz bossem, który wymaga sprzętu dobrej jakości. Jeśli gracze wyruszą najdalej, jak mogą na północ szlakiem Martwej Blizny na zewnątrz Wyspy Quel'Danas, będą mogli obejrzeć zapowiedź spotkania wewnątrz instancji, gdzie niebieska smoczyca Madrigosa lata nad nim i go zaczepia. Gdy gracze na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni dotrą do Dołu Niegodziwości, pomieszczenia, z którego roztacza się widok na Martwą Bliznę, Brutallus stoczy walkę i zabije Madrigosę. Umiejętności * Można go zwabiać. * Meteor Slash - zadaje 20,000 obrażeń od ognia rozdzielone na wrogie cele w obrębie stożka wychodzącego od rzucającego (według stanu na patch 2.4.1 stożek ma nieograniczony zasięg). Zwiększa podatność na obrażenia od ognia wszystkich dotkniętych celów o 75% i może skumulować się do 100%. Trwa 40 sekund. * Burn - nakłada osłabienie na gracza, które trwa 60 sekund i przenosi się na graczy nieopodal zarażonego. Osłabienie zadaje obrażenia od ognia co sekundę, które stopniowo wzrastają. Pierwszych 10 razy zadaje obrażenia po 100, następnych 11 po 200, później 11 razy po 400, 11 razy po 800, 11 razy po 1600 i wreszcie ostatnich 6 razy po 3200. Wartości podane są przed zwiększeniem podatności na ogień wynikajacego z osłabienia Meteor Slash. Osłabienie może zostać usunięte poprzez czary Iceblock, Cloak of Shadows i Divine Shield. * Stomp - zadaje ok. 20,000 obrażeń. Zwiększa efektywność zbroi celu (wydaje się jedynie atakować tanków) o 50% na okres 10 sekund. Znosi osłabienie Burn, jeśli gracz jest nim dotknięty. * Berserk - wpada w szał po 6 minutach. Strategia Obecnie Brutallus posiada 7,351,300 punktów zdrowia (wcześniej 10,500,000) i 6-minutowy czas rozwścieczenia, co oznacza, że potrzebne jest 20,420 (wcześniej 29,167) DPS, by pokonać go przed upływem czasu berserku. Zabicie przez niego całego rajdu zajmuje nie więcej niż 6:28, a najprawdopodobniej będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli dożyjesz powyżej 6:10. Jest oczywistym, że Brutallus wymaga silnego zestawu uzbrojenia. Strategia na tą walkę jest bardzo prosta: należy ustawić rajd w kształt litery "V", z jednym tankiem na końcu każdego ramienia i miej grupę walczącą wręcz na końcu V tak, by była ona zawsze za Brutallusem (nie będzie mógł unikać ciosów). Każda grupa otrzyma 3 razy Meteor Slash, wtedy inny tank powinien skupić na sobie uwagę Brutallusa, a wtedy kolejna grupa powinna przejąć kolejne 3 uderzenia Meteor Slash i tak dalej. W przypadku czaru Burn, osoba musi odłączyć się od grupy i odejść w miejsce, gdzie nie zostanie uderzona, lecz będzie leczona, wtedy wszyscy powinni się szeroko rozstawić, by czar nie przechodził między graczami. Maksymalna liczba uzdrowicieli, jaką można przyprowadzić do rajdu to 8, gdyż jeśli pojawi się 9, niemal na pewno nie będzie można osiągnąć odpowiedniego DPS, by zabić Brutallusa. Jeśli uzdrowiciele są sprawni, warto przyprowadzić jedynie 7. Warto zaznaczyć, że walka - głównie czar Meteor Slash - została nieco zmieniona w patchu 2.4.1. Jego zasięg wynosił 30 jardów, jednak obecnie jest znacznie większy i prawdopodobnie zatrzyma się dopiero na przeszkodzie terenowej. Z tego powodu pozycja graczy musi być nieco delikatniejsza, by upewnić się, że gracz dotknięty czarem "Burn" nie jest na drodze stożka czaru Meteor Slash. Najtrudniejszym elementem walki jest zbalansowanie klasowe rajdu. Wojownicy (i łotrzykowie) mogą zadać ekstremalnie wysoki DPS, szczególnie ci wyposażeni w zestawy Warglaive of Azzinoth, które dają bardzo wysoki bonus dla tego bossa - demona, jednak gdy będzie ich zbyt wielu, uzdrowiciele nie będą nadążali z leczeniem. Kapłani z rozwiniętym drzewem talentów Shadow mogą bardzo pomóc dzięki czarowi Vampiric Embrace leczącym ich grupę, jednak ich DPS jest "zablokowany" na poziomie 1400-1500 DPS w normalnych warunkach rajdu, nawet z najlepszym dostępnym uzbrojeniem. Zadaniem gracza i grupy jest znalezienie najlepszego zbalansowania klas, by zabić Brutallusa. Używanie punktów destrukcji/mikstur przyspieszenia dla DPSów jest szczególnie ważne, a walczący wręcz powinni być wyposażeni w Elixir of Demonslaying i Flask od Relentless Assault, jak również jedzenie i wzmocnienia (będzie potrzebne każde możliwe wzmocnienie, które zwiększy leczenie i obrażenia)i jeśli to konieczne warto mieć kapłana wyszkolonego w drzewie Discipline czekającego na zewnątrz instancji, by nałożyć wzmocnienia na rzucających zaklęcia i dodatkowego paladyna dla błogosławieństw. Elementy, o które nie trzeba się martwić podczas walki: * Szybkość parowania: Podobnie jak obecna walka z Mother Shahraz sparowany atak NIE przyspiesza ataków Brutallusa. * Zagrożenie: Ponieważ wabienie zawsze zwiększa zagrożenie tanka, jedynym czasem na zmniejszenie aggro jest przed pierwszym rzucaniem czaru Meteor Slash. Obrażenia zadawane tankom są ekstremalnie wysoki, jednak ciągłe i przewidywalne. Strategia z 3 tankami pozwala ominąć umiejętność Stomp, podczas gdy strategia z dwoma tankami pozwala pokonać Brutallusa łatwiej przed upływem czasu rozwścieczenia. Zdobycze * Tokeny pasów Szóstego Szczebla: ** ** ** * Inne zdobycze na Brutallusie: ** ** ** ** ** ** Ciekawostki * Jego imię może bazować na imieniu Brutillus, losowym imieniu Pana Otchłani z Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Tigole w pewnym miejscu stwierdził, że jego imię miało brzmieć "Brutalicus" Linki zewnętrzne * Bosskillers Kategoria:Isle of Quel'Danas mob Kategoria:Sunwell Plateau Kategoria:Boss en:Brutallus fr:Brutallus